


A Reason to Stay

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Time broke but not in the expected way.





	A Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> To IncendiaGlacies, thanks for inspiring a short story!
> 
> Thank you, Drogna, for the beta! Any mistakes remaining are mine.

"Rip! Rip, wait! Rip!"  
  
Rip frowned and turned back the way he had come, barely a few feet from the jump ship and freedom, freedom to think and work out where he fit in, if anywhere. Miss Lance appeared, running towards him.  
  
"Captain Lance, I told you--"  
  
"There's something, some **one** , you need to see before you leave," Sara said, ignoring him. "You can spare a couple of minutes." She did her best to sound commanding, a leader. "You might change your mind," she said, softly.  
  
Irritated, yet knowing he'd have no peace until he saw what was so important he had to delay his leave-taking, he acquiesced. First, he strode the last few steps to the jump ship and opened the door to place his bag on the floor, then closed it again. He nodded at Miss Lance, who hurried back the way she had come, Rip close on her heels. He grew more angry as he trailed behind her back to his (old? Would he be returning?) quarters, what kind of subterfuge was this? She disappeared inside, and he stopped short.  
  
"Gideon?" he demanded, unsure what he would ask her next, but surely she could do something about...  
  
"Captain?"  
  
His head whipped back to the entrance of his (old?) quarters. That had been Gideon but not as he'd ever heard her, not on the ship anyway, only that one time in his mind.  
  
"Gideon?!?"  
  
He hurried into the room and seated on the (his?) bed was a young woman with brunette hair. She turned to face him and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Captain," Gideon said, miserable. "Captain Lance insisted--"  
  
Gideon, his Gideon, was covered in a large blue bathrobe, his, he realised after a moment, cinched closed at the waist.  
  
"You'd better find us somewhere to land," Rip said, dismissing Captain Lance as he hurried over to the bed and sat beside Gideon.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same," Captain Lance said as she left, to give them some privacy.  
  
"What?!? How?!?" Rip began to splutter.  
  
"I don't know," Gideon admitted. "One moment, I was all over the ship, monitoring as I always do, then I felt like I was falling. Captain Lance found me a moment later and helped me into your quarters and threw me this," she picked at the bathrobe, "then put it over me and ran out."  
  
"This is impossible."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Gideon demanded.  
  
"Go back to monitoring the ship."  
  
"I tried. It didn't work."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I'm an A.I.? Apparently, we were both wrong."  
  
"You can't feel the ship?"  
  
She shook her head, looking like she was about to cry.  
  
He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. "We'll figure this out, together."  
  
"But what could have caused this?" she asked, determined to be logical.  
  
"Time must have broken," Rip said with dawning horror. "We broke time when we--"  
  
She cupped his cheek. "We'll fix it, somehow. You are brilliant and creative, Captain."  
  
"Might be best to do it alone."  
  
"Together, yes," Gideon said as Rip nodded.  
  
"And if we can't return you--"  
  
"Together, we'll deal with any problem, Captain," Gideon said resolutely.  
  
"Together."  
  
They felt the ship land and Gideon stood up. "We'd better go to the fabricator room, I need something to wear." He stood up and pulled off the duster, then draped it around her shoulders.  
  
He kept his arm around her as they walked, and she leaned in to him, wanting the feeling of closeness.  
  
They made it to the fabricator room without incident and Gideon made a top and trousers to wear along with some boots with heels. As they left, Sara rounded the corner.  
  
"We're taking a look outside, see how bad it is, come join us in a few minutes," she said.  
  
"Where are we right now?" Rip asked.  
  
"Aruba, 2017. Mick wanted to go and we all need a break."  
  
"I'd better change," Rip said.  
  
Sara nodded. "See you soon," she said, before disappearing out the cargo bay.  
  
Rip and Gideon looked at each other then headed quickly to the bridge. When the ship was empty, Rip claimed the pilot's chair and Gideon sat next to him. He took her hand and turned on the engines, quickly flying away.

  
They'd figure out what was going on and how to fix it. Together.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! IncendiaGlacies has my permission to write a sequel if inspiration strikes.
> 
> Kudos are nice, comments are love.


End file.
